


First time

by SummonerJen



Series: The spy [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Agent Alec, Agent Izzy, Agent Jace, Agent Simon, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, MI6 Agents, Romance, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Smut, Teacher Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerJen/pseuds/SummonerJen
Summary: Alec and Magnus want to take the next step in their relationship but there's always something that interrupts them, until Alec takes matters into his own hands.Alec and Magnus have their first time in my 'the spy story collection.





	First time

“Alexander" Magnus moaned as Alec was attacking his neck with soft kisses. They were lying on Magnus couch, having a date night. Things had started to get more heated as their relationship developed and Alec had never been so desperate for anyone in his life. They had been going out for a month now and Alec really wanted to go all the way with Magnus. Magnus hands unbuttoned Alec’s suit vest, before he pulled Alec’s button up shirt out of Alec’s pants. Alec bit down on Magnus neck where it met his shoulder, making the man underneath him moan and tighten his hold on Alec’s waist. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are” Alec said against Magnus lips. His boyfriend smiled widely, dragging his nails up Alec’s spine. 

“Only three times today" Magnus teased, rubbing their noses together. Alec grinned and looked down with a frown, when he didn’t immediately get Magnus buttons open on his shirt. 

“Why do you always wear such complicated clothing" 

“Because it’s pretty!” Magnus said with a giggle, helping his boyfriend with his shirt buttons. 

“You’d look good in anything and you know it" Alec said, stroking Magnus cheek tenderly. Magnus breath hitched as he looked into Alec’s eyes. Alec yelped as Magnus roughly pulled him down and kissed him deeply. 

“We...should...move...to the...bedroom" Magnus said between kisses, his pupils blown wide. Alec nodded eagerly, moving Magnus legs around his waist. Magnus let out a laugh at Alec’s antics. 

“You are not going to carry me! I’m no small man Alexander” Magnus said with a smirk as he flexed his biceps. Alec smiled widely, looking at his boyfriends arms with hunger. 

“Oh trust me, I know” Alec said, loosening his grip on Magnus legs. Magnus was about to sit up when Alec suddenly stood up with Magnus in his arms. Magnus yelled as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, feeling arousal at how strong Alec was. 

“Oh...my god" he whispered. Alec wiggled his eyebrows as he slowly walked into the bedroom. Alec threw Magnus on the bed, laughing at how surprised Magnus still looked. As he crawled on the bed, Magnus growled and pushed him on his back.

“You’re driving me crazy" Magnus said, voice sounding hoarse as he grinded his hips against Alec's. Alec moaned, taking a hold of Magnus waist. He took off Magnus shirt, chucking it across the room before Magnus attacked his lips roughly. Alec’s pants were starting to feel all too tight, making him take Magnus face in his hands to draw him back. 

“What...?” Magnus asked in confusion, making Alec’s heart swell with how cute his boyfriend was. 

“What do you want Magnus?”

“You" Magnus answered immediately, making Alec smile again. Magnus lifted Alec up so that he could get his vest and shirt off. He then kissed down Alec’s chest, paying close attention to where his boyfriends weak spots were. Magnus was kissing and sucking on Alec’s left nipple when Alec’s phone rang. Alec’s eyes snapped open as he recognized his work ringtone. 

“Mag...Magnus” Alec said, dragging his face up. Magnus pouted in protest. 

“Ignore it?” he asked uncertainly, making Alec almost cave. 

“I’m sorry, it’s my work phone...” Alec said sadly, sitting up with Magnus still in his lap. He took his phone out of his pants pocket, looking at Magnus apologetically.

“What" Alec answered roughly. 

"Whoa, don’t shoot the messenger bro. We need you at the office, we found out the location of the killer you’ve been after! We need to go and bust him now. We could really use your help" Jace said over the phone. Alec’s heart started beating faster, he’d been after this bastard for a month.

“I’ll be right there" Alec said, hanging up the phone. Magnus didn’t say anything as he crawled off Alec’s lap, picking up his shirt from the floor before he disappeared out the door. Alec rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. This was the third time he’d have to leave because of his job. He stood up and got dressed, trying to think of something that would help the situation in his pants. When he got to the kitchen, Magnus was looking down into a cup that he held between his hands. 

“Magnus, I’m so sorry...” 

“No, Alexander. Don’t apologise, it’s your job and I understand that you have to leave" Magnus said, smiling sadly. Alec moved over to his boyfriend, taking a hold of his arms to turn him towards himself. 

“Hey" Alec said softly, taking Magnus face in his hands. 

“I’m so sorry. You have no idea how much I want to finish what just happened. God, Magnus you have no idea how much I want you. Your so sexy, all I can think about during the day is you. Your beautiful face and this body...” Alec said, slipping his hands under Magnus shirt. He kissed Magnus cheeks, making Magnus finally look up at him. 

“I want you so much, Alexander” Magnus whispered, making Alec almost just grab his boyfriend and take him here and now. 

“Please smile for me" Alec said, not wanting to leave Magnus this sad. Magnus just pouted, looking at Alec through his lashes. Alec lifted Magnus up on the counter and kissed him all over the face at the same time as he started tickling Magnus sides. Magnus laughed loudly, trashing from side to side. 

“Ale...ALEXANDER! STO...STOP" 

Alec laughed as well at his boyfriend, who’s eyes started watering as he continued to laugh.

“There’s that laugh" Alec said, stopping his tickle attack to kiss Magnus deeply. 

****

Alec was filled with rage and adrenaline from being interrupted from finally having sex with his sexy ass boyfriend. He stormed into the MI6 headquarters, grabbing a bulletproof vest, a throwing knife which he put in his thigh holster and lastly a hand gun. He didn’t even say anything to his siblings who looked at him questionably. His foot was tapping restlessly as he listened to the briefing in the car on the way to the criminals location. It turned out to be a big warehouse, how original, Alec thought. As they moved into position around the house, Alec was still thinking about brown eyes, Carmel skin and tight pants. He gritted his teeth as he heard the command to enter the building. He kicked open the door and made his way inside. He shot a guy to his right in the shoulder before another crashed right into him, making his gun fly from his hand. He head butted the man, making him stumble backward. Alec then took out his knife, swiping it at the man’s chest. He ducked as a third tried to hit him with a baseball bat. Alec kicked him in the stomach before he threw his knife at a criminal who was about to attack Jace from behind. 

“Thanks bro!” Jace yelled, taking down another criminal with a hit in the stomach. The agents seemed to have contained the situation as police came to arrest the criminals that weren’t hurt. Alec felt adrenaline rush through his body again as he was panting deeply. He looked around and saw that the mission was complete. Ripping the bulletproof vest off, he ran back to the cars, grabbing car keys from Simon’s hands. 

“Hey! Alec what are you doing!?” Simon yelled after him. Alec threw his work phone to Simon.

“Nobody call me! And I’m borrowing your car"

“Shouldn’t you get your forehead checked?” Simon yelled, which Alec ignored. He jumped into Simon’s car and slammed the gas pedal down. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror, seeing a bruise starting to form from the head butt he did. He ignored it and drove straight back to his boyfriends loft. He ran up the stairs as the elevator was too slow in his opinion. He knocked on the door more forcefully than he meant to. Magnus opened the door carefully. 

“Alexander?” he said in shock. Magnus had taken off his make up and contacts. His hair was still spiked up, but he was only wearing a silk robe which showed off his chest. He looked so soft that Alec wanted to groan.

“What happened to your head!?” Magnus asked with a gasp, eyes widening quickly. He dragged Alec into the kitchen before he started fussing over the bruise. 

“Magnus"

“It doesn’t look swollen...”

“Magnus"

“Maybe we should put some ice on it?”

“MAGNUS" Alec yelled, grabbing Magnus by the waist. 

“I want you" Alec growled, opening Magnus robe completely. Magnus was only wearing tight red silk boxer underneath. Alec grabbed a hold of Magnus ass, making him gasp loudly. Magnus pushed his boyfriend backwards, until they reached the bedroom. 

“Your phone better be off" 

“I left it in the office" Alec said as he pushed the robe off Magnus. He then attacked his lips dragging him onto the bed with him. Magnus fell on top of Alec, not wasting any time in undressing him. He threw his shirt over his shoulder before he opened Alec’s belt. Magnus then hopped off the bed to drag Alec’s pants down his long legs. 

“God these long legs...” Magnus mumbled, more to himself than to Alec. Magnus dragged his hands up Alec’s legs, kissing the insides of his thighs. Alec’s breath became more erratic as Magnus mouth neared his boner. Magnus put his hands on Alec’s stomach, biting his thighs just where his boxers started. 

“Magnus" Alec growled, making Magnus chuckle. He then dragged his fingers down to hook under Alec’s boxers, pulling them down slowly. Alec smirked at the way Magnus eyes widened slightly at the sight of Alec completely naked. Magnus stared at him, completely frozen, mouth slightly open. Alec rolled his eyes, not having the patience to be looked at at the moment. He grabbed Magnus by the waist, flipping them over so that Magnus was underneath him. 

“My turn" he said against Magnus lips, pecking them quickly. His nose bumped into Magnus glasses that had slid down his nose making Magnus move his hand to remove them until Alec took a hold of Magnus hands. 

“I...Don’t...you...” Alec stammered, blushing slightly. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec with a seductive smirk.

“You want me to leave my glasses on?” he asked sweetly, making Alec hide his face in Magnus shoulder.

“I like them...” 

“Why?” Magnus asked, stroking his hands through Alec’s hair. Alec lifted his head to look down at Magnus. 

“Because you were wearing them when we met. Because from the first time I saw you, I thought you were beautiful, although you felt insecure without your contacts and make up...and also because you look so sexy in them" Alec said, mumbling the last part quickly. 

“Alexander Lightwood, I think you have a glasses kink" Magnus said against Alec’s lips, grinding his hips upward at the same time making them both groan. 

“Shut up" Alec said, attacking Magnus nipples before he could reply with some witty comment. Magnus moaned loudly, grabbing a hold of Alec’s dark locks. Alec noticed how sensitive Magnus nipples were, storing that information for later, as he really was so horny at the moment that he wouldn’t last if he kept listening to the delicious sounds his boyfriend was making. He removed Magnus boxers, humming in pleasure at the sight in front of him. Magnus chest was heaving. His cheeks were slightly red and his hair was a mess. His nipples were red from Alec sucking on them and his penis was sanding proudly, resting on his stomach, making Alec’s mouth water. Alec slipped his hands under Magnus thighs, slipping them to Magnus ass to squeeze it. Magnus yelped, wrapping his legs around his laughing boyfriend. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to squeeze this ass” Alec said huskily, making Magnus laugh. Alec loved how they could go from losing themselves in passion to laughing. He felt his heart swell with fondness, crawling back up Magnus body, kissing him tenderly. Magnus grabbed the lube and a condom from his bedside table, making Alec grab the lube from him. Magnus moved a pillow under his hips as Alec coated his fingers with lube. They looked at each other, Magnus stroking Alec’s cheek as Alec slowly slipped a finger inside of his boyfriend. Magnus bit his bottom lip, always knowing that Alec’s long fingers would feel amazing. He had no problem in reaching Magnus prostate, making Magnus scream in surprise. Alec slowly opened Magnus up, adding three fingers to ensure that he wouldn’t hurt him. Magnus was babbling nonsense by the time Alec had three fingers inside of him, making Alec chuckle. 

“I’m ready! Alexander! Make love to me, please" Magnus moaned. Alec removed his fingers, grabbing the condom to open it with his teeth. He quickly put it on, adding some lube just in case. He took his place between Magnus legs, leaning against his elbows over Magnus head. 

“Ready?” 

“YES!” Magnus yelled, blushing immediately after at his reaction. 

“You’re too cute" Alec cooed, making Magnus gasp. 

“I am not cute!” Magnus protested, grabbing Alec by the biceps to flip them over. He quickly sat on Alec’s lap, sinking down on Alec’s dick. Alec moaned loudly as he grabbed Magnus hips. 

“God...you’re so big" Magnus moaned, squirming in Alec’s lap at how full he felt. It hurt a little, but it was a good burn. 

“You ok?” Alec asked, breathing through his nose to contain himself from trusting up into Magnus. 

“Oh baby...I’m more than ok" Magnus said seductively, slowly starting to move up and down in Alec’s lap. It was the most erotic scene Alec had ever seen and he was completely gone with lust, watching Magnus bounce up and down his lap, gripping his pecs tightly as he moaned loudly. Alec started trusting upwards to meet Magnus halfway. Magnus screamed in pleasure. 

“You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen" Alec growled, making Magnus moan even more. 

“Yes Alexander!” 

Alec tackled Magnus backwards, landing on top of him. He immediately started trusting in and out of his boyfriend, faster than before. Magnus scraped at Alec’s back, his heels digging into Alec’s ass. 

“Oh...my...GOD...yes...Alexander....” Magnus babbled, biting Alec’s shoulder. Alec could feel his orgasm building so he took a hold of Magnus dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“I’m close" 

“Me too! Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes" Magnus said, kissing Alec messily. They both came, calling each others names. Alec pulled out slowly, falling on his back next to Magnus. He took off the condom, walking into the bathroom to throw it away, picking up a damp towel to clean Magnus up. He cleaned the cum off Magnus stomach, throwing the towel on the ground. Magnus immediately wrapped himself around his boyfriend. Alec laughed, hugging Magnus tightly. 

“That was amazing" Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips.

“Yes it was" Alec whispered back, snuggling even closer to Magnus.


End file.
